Discord Crib
|creator = |run = January 14, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy |status = Active |directed = |writer = |creative = |plot = |executive = |television = |company = Luis TV Productions |network = Luis TV |card = }} Discord Crib is a TV show about the users of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki based on the events from the SBFW Discord server (formerly "luis_yt's Crib") created by . History and Production On December 30, 2017, created a Discord server named "luis_yt's Discord Crib" for the users of the fanon wiki to converse in and communicate. It gradually gained a wide following among users of the wiki. The server then began to host some comedic events, the earliest of which being the parody nicknames given to each users. This gimmick, however, was abandoned after episode 2 and never returned. On January 11, 2018, he decided to begin a TV show based on the events from the server due to the impending second end of his spin-off Basket Sponge and the inactivity of his other spin-off, Bikini Bottom Survival. The server then had an influx of new members after the show's creation. The series currently airs on Fox Kids' programming block Fox Nights and its international counterparts, on PI's STV3, Fallen Falcon TV, Jasbre TV, The Ghost Station and Banana Studios. It also airs on the Luis TV-owned Zap, however, it's edited for content. Plot Discord Crib ''follows the comedic hijinx of the users of this fanon wiki who have entered SBCA's Discord "crib". The series' non-linear narrative focuses on the comedic, the weird, and the cringe lurking within and beneath the server. Crew * - Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Head Writer, and Title Card Maker * - Writer * - Writer *Locknloaded23 - Writer *Purple133 - Writer *AlternativeHuman93 - Writer *JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway - Minor Writer Cast * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Scopey Episodes Season 1 Critical Reception Awards Reviews Feel free to add your own reviews about ''Discord Crib. *11/11 - gud *10.000000001/10 - extra gud -RTheNoob74 *3/10 - This is literally only funny if you were there and remember it or if you find absurd but incredibly lazy and pointless scripts hilarious. Mrs Chanandler Bong 18:59, January 13, 2018 (UTC) **Yet you wrote an episode, Bong. 11:04, June 1, 2018 **Shit he caught me. Tbf I only wrote the rap segment of that episode. User:Mrs Chanandler Bong *6.5 - It's alright, nothing special... --Tampa AM 2004 was a wreck, wasn't it? (talk) 13:42, January 15, 2018 (UTC) *8.5 - I'mma do a serious review first before I do a 'Temmie Review', if you remember that. It's good, but the fact that it's literally just conversations from the Discord group badly edited together in a reality-show style holds it back. It also doesn't follow a plot at all, and is more entertaining when you are participating in the conversation. Looking back on the good side, it's funny and that logo deserves an award. - (anyone know where the signature button is on my keyboard? xD) *11/10 - good --Koopsers Joopsers (talk) 16:08, January 27, 2018 (UTC) *0/10 - i'm not in it enough ~Abort the mission that's a kill.. 15:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC) *9/10 - Fun for the entire family (Seriously)! BobSponge444 14:50, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *12/10 - As Pops would say, 'Jolly good show!' Give me back my pig.Oh wait,I sold it * -99999/10 - Bad Show. I'm not in it, not everyone can be in it. Also, not everyone has discord. I don't care about criticism for this review. -This will log you out! Also this review is a joke if you can't somehow tell and the US is a country of freedom. 10/10 - SOMEONE PAID ME TO RATE 10 AND A TRUE ONE WILL BE PUT PLACE AFTER I WATCH THIS SHOW. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Don't click! *15/10 This show is fucking hilarious. - *100/10 - Has to be another great and creative idea to use the staff as the main cast! XD - *1000/10 - Doink - *6/9 - The Crib is my life now - Matchy *1,000K/10 - It changed my life. - Randomguy385 *100/100 - This article made me a better person! - Purple133 *420.7967374182/10 - There needs to be more shows like this. - UmheyIguess *99/100 - Random shit is my favorite shit to eat for dinner, considering I have no money to spare for actual fine dining. - *10/10 - i like it cause i'm in it - *11/10 - Like any show I write for, it's ingenious. josjh (talk) 08:36, September 9, 2018 (UTC) *9/10 - IM SALTY CAUSE IM NOT IN IT -PatrickStarfishTV. I'm not in this but I love Discord so 9/10 - User:SugarboyTwo301Roblox. Approved Templates External Links *luis_yt's Crib on Discord Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Nights Category:Articles approved by the dude you call Dragongeek71 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:Polo Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Luis TV Category:SBCA Category:Discord Crib Category:SPG Category:PG-13 Category:2019 Category:C Category:Locknloaded23 Category:PolarTem Category:Shows written by PolarTem